Stydia Drabbles
by KaterinaPetrovah
Summary: This is a collection of stydia drabbles, based off of prompts requested to me on tumblr. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! This is a collection of stydia fics based off of prompts people request to me on tumblr :) My tumblr is strawberryblondebanshees if you want to check it out, or leave a prompt in my ask! Enjoy!**

**Prompt: Stiles visits his moms grave and talks about Lydia (they're dating) and he's like remember that girl I told you about mom well I finally got her and Lydia's visiting Allison and over hears him and says something sweet to him. Idk just something fluffy and involves Claudia.**

* * *

A gentle breeze passed through the air, rustling the leaves and mixing in harmony with the chirping birds flying by. Stiles smiled delicately to himself, placing the freshly cut rose on top of the smooth gravestone and running his hand along the edge of it.

"Hi mom, sorry I haven't visited in a while." He said, the slightest bit of guilt evident in his voice. Of course he was guilty for not visiting his mom in a few weeks, had it already been a month?, but his life was always so hectic between fighting the newest supernatural threat and trying to balance school and relationships. It was pretty safe to say his life was constantly stressful, but sometimes the world decided to work in his favor and allow a sliver of light into the darkness.

"Do you remember that girl I told you about?" Stiles asked, his smile growing. He glanced to his right, were Lydia was a few gravestones down, talking to Allison. Of course his mom would remember, he spent half his childhood obsessing over the strawberry blonde. He remembered the first day he saw her, all the other kids in Mrs. Gilbert's third grade class were playing roughly on the swings, or stuffing their faces with dirt, but sitting under a big tree with a book in her hands was Lydia Martin. He swore he'd fallen in love with her right then, and as soon as he got home, he told his mom all about her. He told her about how pretty her hair was, and how she always knew the right answers in class before anyone else did. And after all his attempts to woo her failed, Claudia had told him to wait, because one day she would realize how amazing he is.

"We're together now. She's actually my girlfriend." He ran a hand through his hair, smiling down at the grave. Sometimes it was so surreal that fighting supernatural monsters felt more real than the fact he was dating Lydia.

"I love her. I didn't think it was possible to love her more than I did when I first saw her, but it is. I really know her now… and she's amazing." He told his mom.

"You were right. All the advice you gave me about her," his eyes glossed over with unshed tears, "you were right."

A few gravestones down, Lydia smiled down at Allison's grave, a tear trailing down her cheek, taking her mascara with it.

"You were right, Ally." Lydia whispered. She remembered how it was Allison's idea for herself and Stiles to go to the winter formal together. Lydia may not have seen it then, but Allison was onto something. "You were so right about him."

"I miss you so much." She whispered tearfully to her best friend, glancing to her left where Stiles was visiting his mom, before turning her attention back to Allison's grave. "I love you." She said, running her hand along the grave as she made her way over to Stiles. She walked slowly, her heels sinking slightly into the soft ground. The wind blew around her face, taking wisps of her strawberry blonde hair with it. She smiled to herself as she caught the end of Stiles conversation with his mother.

"I finally got the girl." Lydia smiled at his words, placing a hand on his arm.

"And I finally got the boy." She said, gazing up at him. He turned to her, bending down to kiss her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"I love you." She whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too." He responded, before intertwining their hands, and turning to leave the cemetery.

"Talk to you later, mom. I love you." He said before walking back to his jeep with Lydia at his side.

Little did they know, off in the distance stood Claudia and Allison, watching them walk away with smiles on their faces.

They'd always watch over them.

* * *

**Feel free to review!**

**-xx KaterinaPetrovah**


End file.
